thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Blackwell
Chelsea Blackwell is a crew member for Fuller House. Contribution |-|Season 1= * Our Very First Show, Again (post-production coordinator) * Moving Day (post-production coordinator) * Funner House (post-production coordinator) * The Not-So-Great Escape (post-production coordinator) * Mad Max (post-production coordinator) * The Legend of El Explosivo (post-production coordinator) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party (post-production coordinator) * Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks (post-production coordinator) * War of the Roses (post-production coordinator) * A Giant Leap (post-production coordinator) * Partnerships in the Night (post-production coordinator) * Save the Dates (post-production coordinator) * Love is in the Air (post-production coordinator) |-|Season 2= * Welcome Back (post-production coordinator) * Mom Interference (post-production coordinator) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss (post-production coordinator) * Curse of Tanner Manor (post-production coordinator) * Doggy Daddy (post-production coordinator) * Fuller Thanksgiving (post-production coordinator) * Girl Talk (post-production coordinator) * A Tangled Web (post-production coordinator) * Glazed and Confused (post-production coordinator) * New Kids in the House (post-production coordinator) * DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion (post-production coordinator) * Nutcrackers (post-production coordinator) * Happy New Year, Baby (post-production coordinator) |-|Season 3= * Best Summer Ever (post-production supervisor) * Break a Leg (post-production supervisor) * Declarations of Independence (post-production supervisor) * My Little Hickey (post-production supervisor) * Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting (post-production supervisor) * M-m-m-My Ramona (post-production supervisor) * Say Yes to the Dress (post-production supervisor) * Maybe Baby (post-production supervisor) * Wedding or Not Here we Come (post-production supervisor) * My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding (post-production supervisor) * Troller Coaster (post-production supervisor) * Fast Times at Bayview High (post-production supervisor) * A Tommy Tale (post-production supervisor) * Surrogate City (post-production supervisor) * Soul Sisters (post-production supervisor) * Happily Ever After (post-production supervisor) * Fullers in a Fog (post-production supervisor) * Here Comes the Sun (post-production supervisor) |-|Season 4= * Oh My Santa (post-production supervisor) * Big Night (post-production supervisor) * A Sense of Purpose (post-production supervisor) * Ghosted (post-production supervisor) * No Escape (post-production supervisor) * Angels' Night Out (post-production supervisor) * President Fuller (post-production supervisor) * Driving Mr. Jackson (post-production supervisor) * Perfect Sons (post-production supervisor) * Golden-Toe Fuller (post-production supervisor) * It's Always Open (post-production supervisor) * The Prom (post-production supervisor) * Opening Night (post-production supervisor) |-|Season 5= * Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later (post-production supervisor) * Hale's Kitchen (post-production supervisor) * Family Business (post-production supervisor) * Moms' Night Out (post-production supervisor) * Ready Player Fuller (post-production supervisor) * The Mayor's Bird (post-production supervisor) * DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race (post-production supervisor) * Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler (post-production supervisor) * A Modest Proposal (post-production supervisor) * If the Suit Fits (post-production supervisor) * Three Weddings and a Musical (post-production supervisor) * Cold Turkey (post-production supervisor) * College Tours (post-production supervisor) * Basic Training (post-production supervisor) * Be Yourself, Free Yourself (post-production supervisor) * The Nearlywed Game (post-production supervisor) * Something Borrowed (post-production supervisor) * Our Very Last Show, Again (post-production supervisor) Selected Credits * The Mentalist (TV Series) * Clipped (TV Series) * A Bronx Life (2016) * The Odd Couple (TV Series) * Do or Dare (TV Series) * Brown Girls (2017) Links * IMDb Category:Crew Category:Coordinators Category:Images Category:Supervisors Category:Production coordinators Category:Season 1 Crew Category:Season 2 Crew Category:Season 3 Crew Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Season 5 Crew